Treasure Mine
by jaded-views
Summary: Their destinies have always been entwined, but fate seems determined to keep them apart. AUAR, non magic.


Chapter 1

Treasure Mine

His breath quickened a bit, as he gazed into the eyes of the person cloaked in shadow, barely noticeable but he knew that _he_ saw. Those beautiful emerald orbs gazing insolently, possessively over his person. A soft almost mocking smile passed against those lips, quick, fleeting, but long enough to make his pulse beat a little faster.

He knew not what it was that made him feel this way. He was afraid to find out, afraid that the knowledge would forever change him. This man, so out of place at these events, was his protector, his archangel, his knight.

And he, his prince.

This was a bittersweet fact for him. He loved being Prince. He loved having all his needs and whims taken care of and indulged. He adored the silly fools tripping over themselves to please him and the countless women that threw themselves in his bed. He knew no other way, but sometimes these small things that bring him so much delight one minute drove him insane with annoyance the next.

Prince Draco Malfoy was seated on the platform, his seat to the right of his father King Lucius Malfoy, while his mother, Narcissa, was to the king's left. They sat gazing about the ballroom as the nobles danced and chatted about them, flirting with each other and indulging in the latest sandal. But Draco couldn't be bothered with the frivolities of court, in truth he would much rather be somewhere, anywhere but here.

To be with his guardian, free of the burdens and weights that come with being the sole heir to the throne. But even his guard was not of _comforting_ these days.

Giving a little sigh, he tore his gaze away from the man that had come to mean so much more to him than was wise, he gaze unto the terrace, to the vast land that would be his one day when he became King. Not that that would be anytime soon. His father was going strong and mighty virile for his age.

The King was a coldhearted man; he had to be to rule this kingdom full of scheming and whoring cut-throats. His rulings are harsh but fair; he tolerated nothing less than full loyalty and killed at the faintest thread of treason. But he is ever the loving husband to his Queen and at least he tries to be slightly pleasant his son.

No, Draco couldn't find any real fault with his father, only petty grievances that were common in any household.

His thoughts were interrupted by his father's heavily jeweled hand lightly resting on his. He glanced at him and found those eyes he heard that was so much like his gazing at him. Inclining his head, he sent a polite inquiry as to what was the problem.

His father's gaze went back to the people prancing about. "Your mask is slipping Draco. I can tell you are in a glum mood. There are many important heads here; it would not be a wise move to let them see you like this. What is the cause?" He sounded reproachful and maybe even a bit concerned at the same time.

To tell the truth, Draco didn't know the cause himself. These days he found himself more restless and unease with all about him. He knew not why, but he figured it had to do with his betrothed coming in little under two weeks.

Trying to sooth his father's concerns, he said, "It's nothing you should concern yourself with Father. I merely feel bored. It has been a long day and I feel the need to retire early." Shaking his head, he gave his father a smirk. "Nothing a little flirting wont cure though." His father was as big as a lecher as the rest of the men in the kingdom and if it was one thing he understood, it was the need of a good lay.

His father's lips quirked a bit. His father loved his mother dearly, but he kept mistresses as any other. "Then my son, why are you sitting here. Plenty of welcoming chits are about that are just panting for you. And better to get it out of your system now. You'll have to be a bit more discreet when your betroth arrives."

His father's hand tightened. "Though be careful of what you do tonight. There are people here wanting to see you disgrace yourself." _Like last. _I was not said but he got the point.

Smiling a little self depreciably, Draco rose fluidly from his chair and walked down unto the ballroom floor. There were sighs from a few ladies as their idea of the perfect husband wove his way meticulously through the throng of people.

His looks were the stuff of legends. His wiry build, with sleek muscles were the envy of most. His was skin as pale and untouchable as the finest alabaster, and his cool silver eyes as compelling as the devil himself. But it was his hair that had everyone talking. It was the most breathtaking thing in the world. Falling well past his shoulder blades and looking like a silvery veil, it was almost inhuman in color and texture. So soft the lucky few who were privileged enough to actually touch it and was now in a simple ponytail. If there ever were a man that could be called beautiful, the crowned Prince was him.

And Draco relished in the knowledge of this. He loved being the center of attention, and he loved being wanted.

Striding over to a group of young chits that had made their début not too long ago, he bent a regal bow and offered his arm for a dance from a pretty, blushing brunette; all the while ignoring the eyes burning into his back, making him more tense than usual.

He raised her hand for the polite 'kiss'. "My dear, one with such beauty as you should not be standing in a corner talking but weaving her spells on the dance floor." he murmured, his eyes peeking through his escaped bangs. "Would you do me the honor of granting me this dance?"

Blushing all the more, but encouraged by the jealous sighs from her friends, the girl, Amanda, placed her hand in his.

Twirling the young girl unto the dance floor, he led her into the fast paced dance; swinging her about and lifting her a little at the appropriate intervals. By the time the dance was finished, his melancholy mood from earlier had vanished and he was flushed with pleasure and excitement. He loved to dance; it made him feel so free and uncaring of all the troubles going on about him.

One after the other they came, filling his time, making him forget, making him pretend that all was well; that everything wasn't crumbling around him. All his perceptions and beliefs were being challenged and it was all because of the raven haired man who hid in the shadows; watching him, always watching him.

He knew he looked decant. Flushed and slightly sweaty as his breaths came faster and faster; striking lust in all the females in the room and (unbeknownst to him) a few men.

When finally he bothered to look around himself he realized his parents had retired. So caught up in his dancing he didn't even remember their departure. It was probably after midnight, the festive were dying down. Deciding he was going for a walk to cool off before retiring himself, he headed out the terrace and into the maze like garden.

The cool night's breeze on his cheeks felt heavenly after the stuffiness of inside. Shaking his head as if to clear it after a stiff drink, he walked leisurely down the pathway, turning every which way to get to one of his favorite parts of the garden, the fountain. It was a rather scandalous piece, a mermaid wrapped around her poor besotted human male; her hands clinging to his thighs and her face resting against them, barely an inch from his groin; all about them water sprayed.

Sitting on the bench under the oak tree, the moonlight the only source of light, Draco let his eyes close. For the moment he was completely at ease with everything about him. He knew not how long he stayed like that, but the snapping of a twig startled him and he tensed for a second. It was like a gun shot in the peaceful silence. Knowing that it could be only one person, sensing that it would be the one person he would rather not see right now; he opened his eyes and stared up at his protector with resentment and something else.

"I wondered what was taking you so long Potter."


End file.
